Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1/Transcript
(The story starts with Steve Wilson traveling to Japan) *(-First scene: Steve Wilson arrives at Japan) *(At Tokyo International Airport) *'Steve Wilson': Japan. Here I am. *(Kazuya Taki arrives) *'Kazuya Taki': Are you Steve Wilson. *'Steve Wilson': Yes. I am. You are? *'Kazuya Taki': Kazuya Taki. *(-Next Scene: Ghost Shocker visits Japan) *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': So this is Japan. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Yes. We gonna find someone to stop the Kamen Riders. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': What about Shocker? Shocker is evil army of Kamen Riders. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': Brilliant. *'Ambassador Sorrow': Let's find them. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': Where is Shocker? *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': At Shocker's Base. Let's go. *(As Ghost Shocker left; Takeshi Hongo sees them) *'Takeshi Hongo': No. I'm gonna need help from a American Kamen Rider. *(Takeshi Hongo goes to his New Cyclone and rides away) *(-Next Scene: Shocker meets Ghost Shocker) *(At Shocker Base) *'The Great Leader of Shocker': Welcome, Ghost Shocker, to our base. *'Ghost Shocker Dopant': We were talking about those Kamen Riders you told us about. *'The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker': That's right. *'Ghost Shocker Greed': You're talking about the Japanese Kamen Riders? *'General Black': That's right. Are you talking about America Kamen Riders? *'Johann Zola': That's right. We need you to help us to stop the Kamen Riders. *'Turtle Bazooka': We're in. *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(At Daitenku Temple) *( *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: The Great Gathering of All Riders) *'Great Leader of Shocker': You could never stop us. *'Takeshi Hongo': Let's go, Hayato, Shiro! *'Hayato Ichimonji and Shiro Kazami': Yeah. *'Shiro Kazami': Henshin! V3! *(Shiro Kazami transform into Kamen Rider V3) *'Hayato Ichimonji': Henshin! *(Hayato Ichimonji transform into Kamen Rider Nigo) *'Takeshi Hongo': Rider Henshin! *(Takeshi Hongo transform into Kamen Rider Ichigo) *'The Great Leader of Shocker': Who are you, Kamen Riders? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3! *'Eagleman': Eagleman! *'Kamen Rider Spider': Kamen Rider Spider! *'Kamen Rider Thor': Kamen Rider Thor! *'Kamen Rider Loki': Kamen Rider Loki! *'Kamen Rider Sif': Kamen Rider Sif! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Agito': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider G3': Kamen Rider G3! *'Kamen Rider Gills': Kamen Rider Gills! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Kamen Rider Chalice! *'Kamen Rider Garren': Kamen Rider Garren! *'Kamen Rider Leangle': Kamen Rider Leangle! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Kamen Rider Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Gattack': Kamen Rider Gattack! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing and Liner Forms': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Zeronos': Kamen Rider Zeronos! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form': Kamen Rider New Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider W': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kamen Rider Accel! *'Kamen Rider Skull': Kamen Rider Skull! *'Kamen Rider Cyclone': Kamen Rider Cyclone! *'Kamen Rider Joker': Kamen Rider Joker! *'Kamen Rider Fang': Kamen Rider Fang! *'Kamen Rider Metal': Kamen Rider Metal! *'Kamen Rider Luna': Kamen Rider Luna! *'Kamen Rider Heat': Kamen Rider Heat! *'Kamen Rider Trigger': Kamen Rider Trigger! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype': Kamen Rider Birth Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Space is here! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide your fate! *'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko': Kamen Rider Nadeshiko! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Green, Blue, Red and Yellow)': Kamen Rider Mage! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Kamen Rider Ryugen! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kamen Rider Zangetsu! *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Kamen Rider Gridon! *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Kamen Rider Bravo! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Kamen Rider Knuckle! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin! *'Kamen Rider Drive': Kamen Rider... Drive! *'Kamen Rider Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach! *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Kamen Rider Chaser! *'Kamen Rider Jun': Kamen Rider Jun! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Kamen Rider Ghost! *'Kamen Rider Specter': Kamen Rider Specter! *'Kamen Rider Necrom': Kamen Rider Necrom! * * * *(Scene goes to Showa Riders vs. ) *(Scene goes to *(Scene goes to Gaia Memory Riders vs. Shocker Dopant) *(Scene goes to OOO, Birth and Birth Prototype vs. Shocker Greed) *(Scene goes to Fourze, Meteor and Nadeshiko vs. ) *(Scene goes to Wizard, Beast, Mage Green, Blue, Red and Yellow vs. Amadum) *(Scene goes to Armored Riders vs. Megahex) *(Scene goes to Drive, Mach, Chaser and Jun vs. Kamen Rider Gold Drive and Roidmudes) *'Kamen Rider Drive': Time to go Tridoron. *'Shift Tridoron': Fire all engines! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Tridoron! *(Kamen Rider Drive change into Type Tridoron) *'Kamen Rider Mach': It's Dead Heat time! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike/Shift Car! Rider: Dead Heat! *(Kamen Rider Mach change into Dead Heat Mach) *'Kamen Rider Chaser': I'll go, too. Time to go Super Chaser time. *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike: Rider Super! *(Kamen Rider Chaser change into Super Chaser) *(Scene goes to Ghost, Specter and Necrom vs. ) *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Time to go Grateful. *'Eyecon Drive G': Grateful! *'Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon': Dive too deep. *'Ghost Driver': Eye! Girottomiro! Girottomiro! *'Eyecon Driver G': Gat~chirimi~na! Kotchinikinā! Gat~chirimi~na! Kotchinikinā! Zen Kaigan! (Drum beat) Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~! *'Ghost Driver': Gen Kaigan: Deep Specter! Get, Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost! *(Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter change into Grateful Damashii and Deep Specter) *(Scene goes to * * *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': Kamen Rider Fifteen. *'Kamen Rider Red Skull': Kamen Rider Red Skull. *'Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A.': Kamen Rider Dark U.S.A. *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': We will eliminate all who interferes with our plan. * * * *(Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent arrives) *'Archie Kent': Let's go! *'Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent': Henshin! *'New Den-O Belts': Sword/Rod/Ax/Gun/Wing Form! *(Archie Kent, Becky Kent, Darwin Kent, Athol Kent and Margaret Kent transforms into Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Form) *'Kamen Rider New Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Forms': Kamen Rider New Den-O! *(-Next Scene: *(Super Sentai is watching the battle between the Kamen Riders and Ghost Shocker) *'Akarenger': Hope the Kamen Riders are gonna need help from us. *'Big One': Yeah. Shall we? *'AkaNinger': Sure. Let's go. *'ShiroNinger': Come on. *'ToQ 1gou': It's time we help them. *'Zyuoh Eagle': Okay. *(Scene goes to Kamen Riders and Ghost Shocker) * * * * * * *(-Next Scene: Super Sentai Joining the Battle) *(Super Sentai arrive from the cliff) *'AkaRenger': AkaRenger! *'AoRenger': AoRenger! *'KiRenger': KiRenger! *'MomoRenger': MomoRenger! *'MidoRenger': MidoRenger! *'Akarenger': The Five Assembled... *'Gorengers': Gorenger! *'Spade Ace': Spade Ace! *'Dia Jack': Dia Jack! *'Heart Queen': Heart Queen! *'Clover King': Clover King! *'Big One': Big One! *'J.A.K.Q.': We Are J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *'Battle Japan': Battle Japan! *'Battle France': Battle France! *'Battle Cossack': Battle Cossack! *'Battle Kenya': Battle Kenya! *'Miss America': Miss America! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *'Denji Red': Denji Red! *'Denji Blue': Denji Blue! *'Denji Yellow': Denji Yellow! *'Denji Green': Denji Green! *'Denji Pink': Denji Pink!! *'Denji Red': Look! Denshi Sentai... *'Denjimen': Denjiman! *'Vul Eagle': Vul Eagle! *'Vul Shark': Vul Shark! *'Vul Panther': Vul Panther! *'Vul Eagle': Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'Goggle Red': Goggle Red! *'Goggle Black': Goggle Black! *'Goggle Blue': Goggle Blue! *'Goggle Yellow': Goggle Yellow! *'Goggle Pink': Goggle Pink! *'Goggle Red': Fight! Dai Sentai... *'Goggle V': Goggle V! *'Dyna Red': Dyna Red! *'Dyna Black': Dyna Black! *'Dyna Blue': Dyna Blue! *'Dyna Yellow': Dyna Yellow! *'Dyna Pink': Dyna Pink! *'Dyna Red': Explode! Kagaku Sentai... *'Dynamen': Dynaman! *'Red One': Red1! *'Green Two': Green2! *'Blue Three': Blue3! *'Yellow Four': Yellow4! *'Pink Five': Pink5! *'Red One': One! *'Green Two': Two! *'Blue Three': Three! *'Yellow Four': Four! *'Pink Five': Five! *'Red One': Choudenshi... *'Biomen': Bioman! *'Change Dragon': Change Dragon! *'Change Griffon': Change Griffon! *'Change Pegasus': Change Pegasus! *'Change Mermaid': Change Mermaid! *'Change Phoenix': Change Phoenix! *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changemen': Changeman! *'Red Flash': Red Flash! *'Green Flash': Green Flash! *'Blue Flash': Blue Flash! *'Yellow Flash': Yellow Flash! *'Pink Flash': Pink Flash! *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashmen': Flashman! *'Red Mask': Red Mask! *'Black Mask': Black Mask! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Yellow Mask': Yellow Mask! *'Pink Mask': Pink Mask! *'X1 Mask': X1 Mask! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskman': Maskman! *'Red Falcon:' Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Red Turbo': Red Turbo! *'Black Turbo': Black Turbo! *'Blue Turbo': Blue Turbo! *'Yellow Turbo': Yellow Turbo! *'Pink Turbo': Pink Turbo! *'Red Turbo': Kousoku Sentai... *'Turborangers': Turboranger! *'Five Red': Five Red! *'Five Blue': Five Blue! *'Five Black': Five Black! *'Five Pink': Five Pink! *'Five Yellow': Five Yellow! *'Five Red': Chikyuu Sentai... *'Fivemen': Fiveman! *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Green Eagle': Green Eagle! *'Red Hawk': Choujin Sentai... *'Jetmen': Jetman! *'TyrannoRanger': TyrannoRanger, Geki! *'DragonRanger': DragonRanger, Burai! *'MammothRanger:' MammothRanger, Goushi! *'TriceraRanger': TriceraRanger, Dan! *'TigerRanger': TigerRanger, Boi! *'PteraRanger': PteraRanger, Mei! *'TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger': Kyouryuu Sentai... *'Zyurangers': Zyuranger! *'RyuuRanger': RyuuRanger! Heavenly Fire Star, Ryo! *'ShishiRanger': ShishiRanger! Heavenly Phantom Star, Daigo! *'TemmaRanger': TemmaRanger! Heavenly Gravity Star, Shoji! *'KirinRanger': KirinRanger! Heavenly Time Star, Kazu! *'HououRanger': HououRanger! Heavenly Wind Star, Lin! *'RyuuRanger': Shining in the heavens are five stars! *'Dairangers': Gosei Sentai... Dairanger! *'KibaRanger': Howling New Star... KibaRanger is Here! *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikai! *'Ninja Black:' Ninja Black, Jiraya! *'Ninjaman': Partner of Justice, Ninjaman! *'Ninja Red': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! *'Kakurangers:' Ninja Sentai Kakuranger kenzan! *'Oh Red': Oh Red! *'Oh Green': Oh Green! *'Oh Blue': Oh Blue! *'Oh Yellow': Oh Yellow! *'Oh Pink': Oh Pink! *'KingRanger': KingRanger! *'Oh Red': Chouriki Sentai... *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'Red Racer': Red Racer! *'Blue Racer': Blue Racer! *'Green Racer': Green Racer! *'Yellow Racer': Yellow Racer! *'Pink Racer': Pink Racer! *'Carrangers': Fighting for Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaarranger! *'Signalman': Upholding the traffic rules of justice! My name is... Signalman, Police Command! *'VRV Master': Lone Wolf of Space, VRV Master! *'MegaRed': MegaRed! *'MegaBlack': MegaBlack! *'MegaBlue': MegaBlue! *'MegaYellow': MegaYellow! *'MegaPink': MegaPink! *'MegaSilver': MegaSilver! *'MegaRed': Denji Sentai... *'Megarangers': Megaranger! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *'GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *'GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'BullBlack': Kurokishi... Hyuuga! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingaman': Gingaman! *'GoRed': GoRed! *'GoBlue': GoBlue! *'GoGreen': GoGreen! *'GoYellow': GoYellow! *'GoPink': GoPink! *'QuintoSilver': QuintoSilver! *'GoRed': People's lives are the future of the Earth! *'GoBlue': The burning Rescue soul! *'GoGreen': Kyuukyuu Sentai... *'GoYellow': Go! *'GoPink': Go! *'GoGoFive': Five! *'GoRed': Move out! *'TimeRed': TimeRed! *'TimePink': TimePink! *'TimeBlue': TimeBlue! *'TimeYellow': TimeYellow! *'TimeGreen': TimeGreen! *'TimeFire': TimeFire! *'TimeRed': Mirai Sentai... *'Timerangers': Timeranger! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoSilver': The Sparkling Silver Wolf! GaoSilver! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Waters Flow, the Waves Jump! The Water Ninja, HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing! The Land Ninja, HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'Hurricane Yellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpuu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger Has Arrived! *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'TentoRaiger': The golden moonlight. Winged ninja, TentoRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light. *'TentoRaiger': Facing the fury, Slicing the fury! *'Gouraigers': Denkou Sekka Gouraiger Kenzan! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger Has Arrived! *'HurricaneRed and Shurikenger': Galactic Ninja Alliance... *'Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger': Complete revival! *'AbaRed': Enormous Energy! AbaRed! *'AbareBlue': Exploding Soriously! AbareBlue! *'AbareYellow': Courageously Rushing In! AbareYellow! *'AbareBlack': The Invincible Spirit of the Ryujin! AbareBlack! *'AbareKiller': The Finest Example of Excitement. AbareKiller! *'AbaRed': The Raging DinoGuts! *'Abarangers': Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger! *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhumane Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Futuristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five! And with immediate speedlex terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaMaster': One Hundred! Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! *'DekaSwan': Eight! The pure white, healing etoille! *'DekaGold': Ten! Pushing back further any threat at the same distance! *'DekaBright': Eleven! Exposing the present evil in the bright sunshine! *'DekaBreak and DekaRed': SPD! *'DekaRed': DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'DekaMaster': DekaMaster! *'DekaSwan': DekaSwan! *'DekaGold': DekaGold! *'DekaBright': DekaBright! *'Dekarangers': Tokusou Sentai... Dekaranger! *'Wolzard Fire': The Furocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero, Wolzard Fire! *'MagiShine': The Shining Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine! *'MagiMother': The Sparkling Ice element! The white magican, MagiMother! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow:' The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'Magirangers': Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the magical family! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'BoukenRed': The Fiery Adventurer! BoukenRed! *'BoukenBlack': The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack! *'BoukenBlue': The High Adventurer! BoukenBlue! *'BoukenYellow': The Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow! *'BoukenPink': The Deep Adventurer! BoukenPink! *'BoukenSilver': The Dazzling Adventurer! BoukenSilver! *'Zubaan': Zubaan! *'BoukenRed': Endless Adventure Spirits! *'Boukengers': GoGo Sentai... Boukenger! *'Zubaan': Zuun zuun! *'AkaRed': The one who inherits the red souls, AkaRed! *'AoBlue': The one who inherits the blue souls, AoBlue! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Dragon, I am the Black Lion Rio. *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele. *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Go-On Red:' Mach Fullforce!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding!! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Orange': Noble Fight!! Go-On Orange! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'Go-Ongers & Go-On Wings': Perserving the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Takeru. *'ShinkenBlue': The same: Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'ShinkenPink': The same: Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'ShinkenGreen': The same: Green! Tani Chiaki! *'ShinkenYellow': The same: Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'ShinkenGold': The same: Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Hime ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru! *'GoseiRed': Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed! *'GoseiPink': Skick Power of Breeze! GoseiPink! *'GoseiBlack': Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! *'GoseiYellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! GoseiYellow! *'GoseiBlue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! GoseiBlue! *'GoseiKnight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight! *'ShinkenRed': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger, Going Forth! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'GokaiRed': GokaiRed! *'GokaiBlue': GokaiBlue! *'GokaiYellow': GokaiYellow! *'GokaiGreen': GokaiGreen! *'GokaiPink': GokaiPink! *'GokaiSilver': GokaiSilver! *'GokaiRed': Kaizoku Sentai... *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Green Buster': Green Buster! *'Pink Buster': Pink Buster! *'Puma Buster': Puma Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'KyoryuRed': Hear all of us roar! The Fanged Brave, KyoryuRed! *'KyoryuBlack': The Bullet Brave, KyoryuBlack! *'KyoryuBlue': The Armored Brave, KyoryuBlue! *'KyoryuGreen': The Slashing Brave, KyoryuGreen! *'KyoryuPink': The Horned Brave, KyoryuPink! *'KyoryuGold': The Thunder Brave, KyoryuGold! *'KyoryuCyan': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuCyan (Yuko)': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuGrey': The Clashing Brave, KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuGray (Shinya)': The Clashing Brave, KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuViolet (Doctor)': The seas of the Earth belong to me, and the cosmic sea also belongs to me! The Marine Brave, KYOOORYUUU VIIIOLEET! *'KyoryuViolet': The Marine Brave, KyoryuViolet! *'KyoryuSilver (Dantetsu)': The Radiant Brave, KyoryuSilver! *'KyoryuNavy': The Shaded Brave, KyoryuNavy! *'Kyoryugers': The Strongest Braves in History! *'KyoryuRed': The seventeen of us, together, are... *'Kyoryugers': Zyuden Sentai... Kyoryuger! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 0gou, ToQ 0gou! ToQ 1gou, ToQ 1gou! ToQ 2gou, ToQ 2gou! (ToQ 2gou: Went and came back again.) ToQ 3gou, (ToQ 3gou: The Furious Gold, Mio!) ToQ 3gou! ToQ 4gou, ToQ 4gou! ToQ 5gou, ToQ 5gou! (ToQ 5gou: Hi!) ToQ 6gou, ToQ 6gou! (ToQ 6gou: Finally, a great comeback!) Next up, a dreamlike Chou ToQ 7gou! *'ToQgers': We see it! Victorius Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'AkaNinger': Furious Clear Sky! *'Whirlwind AkaNinger': The Slicing Gale! *'Elder AkaNinger': The Ever-shining Sun! *'Elder AkaNinger, AkaNinger and Whirlwind AkaNinger': AkaNinger! *'AoNinger': Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! *'KiNinger': Sparkling Calm! KiNinger! *'ShiroNinger': Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! *'MomoNinger': Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! *'StarNinger': The Colourful Star! StarNinger! *'AkaNinger': We are shinobi, but we will not hide! *'StarNinger': We are shinobi, but we party all night! *'Ninningers': Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Monarch of the Open Skies! ZyuohEagle! *'Zyuoh Shark': Monarch of the Wild Seas! ZyuohShark! *'Zyuoh Lion': Monarch of the Savannah! ZyuohLion! *'Zyuoh Elephant': Monarch of the Deep Forests! ZyuohElephant! *'Zyuoh Tiger': Monarch of the Snowy Plains! ZyuohTiger! *'Zyuoh Gorilla': Monarch of the Jungle! ZyuohGorilla! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Doubutsu Sentai... *'Zyuohgers': Zyuohger! *'KyoryuRed': *'AkaNinger': *'Zyuoh Eagle': We are... *'Super Sentai': Super Sentai! *'Great Leader of Shocker': *'Zyuoh Eagle': Better not underestimate Super Sentai! * * * * * * * * *(-Next Scene: Category:Transcripts Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials